In a wireless communication system, a wireless signal is transmitted from a base station, passing through a transmitting filter, a wireless fading channel, a receiving filter, to User Equipment (UE), so that a received signal received by the UE contains not only multipath components caused by the wireless fading channel, but also continuations of the multipath components caused by filtering processing of the filters.
In the conventional art, signal and noise for the multipath components are differentiated by setting a unified threshold. Thus, if the threshold is set too high or too low, it may be wrong to judge the signal and the noise, thereby reducing selection accuracy and Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) of multipath components.